sailor jedi, pt2 the damnation of the future
by rondrigo-alex
Summary: a strong menace from the future could defeat the republic forever, only a young lady can bring the key for stop them


Sailor Jedi 2. "The Damnation of the Future"

Two years later.

In the peaceful and wooded planet of Selonia, a dawning sea breeze bathes the landscape of most of the area, a place full of inhabited island, is the ideal place for young Usagi to continue her training, in One of those islands, Usagi travels great distances speeding through the dense fog to find her teacher, her agitated tension is controlled breathing deeply when a five rocks go towards her, deftly the young dodge all obstacles that just cross in front of his sight , From two hundred meters, Minako controls his strength in lotus position and meditates moves obstacles for Usagi to dodge or destroy them, is the simulation of a pitched battle Usagi using his sword breaks some, but more flees; "You are very fast Usagi, you must understand that according to my specialty, half of a fight, to be cold and accurate is won with speed, you do not have the resistance of Makoto, but you move fast enough to decimate a great troop," "!Where are you!?" Exclaims Usagi, Minako was and only by the signal of the sun under the shadow on high, he realizes that MInako attacks her, swiftly clash their swords and dispute a duel, Usagi far from doubts perfectly stops each match, that's when Minako was Of pride, "you are almost the same as me two years ago, but you need to learn your special power" he adds and continues "unlike the common jedi, in our elite council, each has a special power and you must discover it" culminates and launches His plasma ray that Usagi stops with his sword, but with great difficulty, that powerful ray illuminates and clears the entire training zone and Usagi only with anger manages to reject him to a mound and destroys it, "enough for today" Minako culminates.

In Coruscant it is at night, a suspicious young woman searches the city for a trail that leads to a person searching, some arrival waiting, in an abandoned temple gets the signal, a strong signal temporal space makes a disturbance even in the force, She herself loses control of her strength and feels somewhat weakened by that energy, from that brilliant hole emerges a girl of no more than 8 years, a delicate but skilful girl looking for a way out, but who sought it was a powerful sith who Informs his superior, Rubeus: "I have it", "very well karmesite, that you wait to catch it and to bring it", the girl realizes that she is persecuted and flees quickly.

In the jedi council, setsuna is absent for a special mission, under her charge general Haruka Tenno is in charge of representing the Jedi as head of the army of the Republic, in a meeting discusses the recent findings, the chancellor is present and "There are riots of uncertain proceeding and fate, we suspect that the Sullust, Dantooine and Honoghr systems are initiating petitions to get out of the Republic, we do not know why, but for a couple of months they say that Congress is not enough To meet their demands, "Haruka replies:" even so it seems that they forge a particular rebellion according to demands, we do not detect influence of the Sith, in addition I see no threat on the outer edge, general Michiru Kaioh in Kamino and Makoto Kino in Deralia Guard the entrances and warn us if there is a danger to our Republic ... ".

In Selonia, Minako and Usagi initiate their return to Coruscant, in a transport with some escort commands and five pilots, face to face in the main ship in takeoff Usagi squats its glance putting bands, Minako observes: "it is very rare to see you so serious , Usagi, what are you worried about? " Minako replies: "You have enough instruction, but do not worry, you have many admirers and respect in the army", "I am very young yet," Usagi replies, "you will surely be assigned a Elite battalion, for now "," I hope it is at home "Usagi responds, the mission is prepared and light speed begin their course.

In Coruscant, the newly arrived girl of another dimension takes direction, no less than to the house of Usagi, that of her parents, with the help of a communicator can also mislead her persecutors, Karmesite can not find it and takes a short cut in an old building To talk to his superiors: "here Karmesite, Rubeus I have lost the girl", "how is such irresponsibility possible ?, we knew where it would be!", "Please excuse me Rubeus, but the means of this world are very rudimentary, she I travel with a jumper of time and space and so it is easy to lose it ","! Oh, I see "exclaims Rubeus," you will have to be more sagacious, go straight to the point "a laugh in the barracks of Rubeus adorns the situation, is Emerald, another sith that did not work Karmesite.

The girl is greeted at Usagi's house: "What is happening, little one?" Says the father, "I need the help of my father and mother," to the surprise of Usagi's parents, they decide to welcome her, but they know that the jedi can not have a family and refuse to inform. It begins to dawn, "my name is chibiusa" exclaims the confident girl and adds: "I need to go to the jedi temple", but the fatigue overwhelms and decide to let her sleep without knowing what else to do.

In the cold planet Arkania, Ami Mizuno passes his training to improve his techniques of jedi, there is trained by the Arcanian teacher, Helis Magda who taking advantage of his situation of meditation interrupts and tells a story: "three centuries ago there was a sith so Powerful, who attacked all systems on behalf of his master he was a very brave and proud but insecure Jedi "," unsafe? " Exclaims Ami, "that's right," says his teacher, "he was a father, he wanted to learn even the powers of the dark side, the powers to save his forbidden relationship and avoid his expulsion from the jedi, unfortunately I do not see that whoever else was To the same "," go!" Exclaims Ami, "come with me," the teacher told Ami; "That's why the jedi are not allowed to have family, because their service to others becomes selfish and jealous, even ambitious just to defend their family," Ami begins his teacher's view, to train manipulating water and ice And their freezing power with multiple varieties, "your strength has traveled further and now all you touch is a puppet, an extension of you," as they walked through the city, a strange silhouette follows them, Ami does not take interest until She and her teacher walk away from the crowd, that's when a threat threatens to speak to them, taking off her cloak, "Ami Mizuno, I'm Jerderite, you better protect your Coruscant comrades!" saying?!" Exclaims Ami and the sith comes down fast with Saber on to attack his teacher, but Ami skillfully protects her and they both fight, Ami very successful stops the threat although Jerderite controls the ice as much as she, both use it in sharp ways to be damaged, fast Attacks that thunder the place and cause an earthquake, people flee, Jerderite escapes to an open place, devastating the soldiers who try to stop her, Ami follows her, asks her teacher to protect herself, but the same is followed, already in a place Open continue to mourn, the entire army has learned and point to the threat, but this warns: "a great war letter in your head and neither will Usagi save them!" Exclaims and then a speed light appears on it, passing the outer shields and escape.

Michiru Kaioh, returns to Coruscant with a detailed report, interviews with Haruka and explains: "in Kamino there is no problem with troop cloners, we have so many models and so many keys that no Cazarecompensas makes fun of our security", "that does not I worry a lot "says Haruka and adds," three systems ask to be independent of the republic, when that happens is because they found a better client and that means that on the

outer edge could be threat, but there is nothing, "then the master jedi Mamoru Chiba appears, "we must contact Makoto, she has not reported anything yet," "we should not even inform Setsuna" says Haruka, "... she does not accept assumptions and if there are no siths, in those 3 systems as they say The reports, then the chancellor will have to support independence. "

On the planet Ilum, spiritual seat of the Jedi, Setsuna explains to Rei the history of the abandoned palace: "here three centuries ago, Master Skywalker trained many Resistance jedi, but the young King was the most outstanding", " Abandoned Jakku?" Says Rei, "I know that story and Kyle Katarn's too...", "I look anxious, Rei," says Setsuna, "it's an honor to train with you," he says, kneeling and exclaiming, "it's a blessing that the Jedi now But aspects of the force, the energy elements, not even the jedi could handle electricity, was it forbidden?" Asked Rei, "that power was the limit of the dark side", but we could say today that we are stronger, more focused, even up to 10 times more than the teacher Yoda himself ", is when they start a quick duel, Rei moves by turning, Setsuna calmly repels all attacks, Rei jumps dodging the rays of Setsuna, "is it true that Makoto is your weak point?" Setsuna asks, "I wish I could have that power too," Rei answers and they stop, "I do not know if Is it appropriate to teach you even, my Rei, I detect a dangerous anxiety, do not you want to be a fast teacher, or if?"He asks," No, for now I just want to match Usagi, I'm already 3rd among the 17 of the council, "" There is a lot to be done, "Setsuna says, and now they fight skillfully with swords at high speed, Rei up close abuses fire and Setsuna teleports," what was that!?" exclaims Rei and her teacher appears elsewhere Rei, "Setsuna asks Rei, still surprised, repeats," what was that? "," Responds "says Setsuna," oh! It's anakin, because it's like a fenix, Who survived and returned to being a Jedi like few, "I'll confess to you Rei, that my specialty is to stop time, but that's a deity of strength that no one has learned" sentence and decides "Let's go back to Coruscant"

In Coruscant the parents of de Usagi decide to walk the Chibiusa girl around the city, she is very enthusiastic and asks them to go through the jedi temple, that is where they visit the museum and observe sculptures of legendary knights, Kit Fisto, aayla seco, Obi wan kenobi, anakin skywalker, ki adi mundi, mace windu, it is there that Mamoru Chiba, of the elite council was talking with the apprentices about the legend of the old republic, when the girl or sees runs excited to embrace it, if express word Before the astonished look of all, "do you want to be my guardian?" Chibiusa asks Mamoru; This answers "where do you come from?", She tells them "the future! ... I have something important to tell you".

Usagi Tsukino and Minako Aino return to Coruscant very enthusiastic, that's when Minako confesses to Usagi, "I do not have much to teach you, you are as fast as I, you only need your special power and your personal army and you are sure to be commander in Less than three years "," wow, I still do not take the weight to that, sincerely, "Usagi responds and both go to drink a few drinks.

Rubeus communicates with Jaderite and Karmesite, both are in Coruscant, "Sith ladies, plans must hurry" says Rubeus, "they must annihilate both targets within 24 hours, under any circumstances, Emerald will reinforce them" "at your command" Both respond.

That night, Mamoru Chiba takes the girl to the Jedi Council, but there are only Haruka and Michiru, even the girl herself is frustrated: "I have to talk to the teacher, she will understand me"; "And how do you know that the teacher is not?" Mamoru asks, "I know her," says the girl. Immediately Ami Mizuno arrives at the agitated Council and with concern reports what happened, "in Arkania, a Sith attacked us and threatened" "let's talk in private!" Exclaims Haruka; The girl looks interested and immediately interrupts the dialogue; "It's Jaderite!" She exclaims, the startled Ami looks at her with wonder and concern; "Who are you, from where do you come small?", She replies: "what matters is that they save my parents, they are in danger beyond the outer edge, but it is a place that only Setsuna knows how to find", the parents of Usagi believe they have done well to deliver the girl to the Jedi Council, as she promised them: "I want the jedi to save my parents" and believe it impossible that the girl is a relative of Usagi.

At Deralia's space station, Makoto Kino is in command and flies to the main hangar of the station coming from the planet, gets a report without news and feels like returning to the capital soon, when suddenly the radars detect a strange presence, A strong magnetic and gravitational energy opens a black hole an inter-dimension, a bridge from which a strange ship sighting and exclaims in contact with the strong Deralia: "a new generation will come, a girl's parents will die at any moment of time, Neither Setsuna nor anyone else will be able to avoid it. "Makoto looks shocked, but the message and the static magnetic is so strong that it can not retransmit Coruscant," hell, we must go back! "He exclaims.

On the planet Korriban, two Sith wander to a palace, walk before the presence and kneel to their master, the great sage who speaks: "Rubeus and the others have been long behind, if the most powerful jedi regroup in the capital We will not be able to face them, that's why they will go to the base, the black moon "surprised they see as a portal opens in front of them" go!"Says the wise and proudly advance, the portal closes; "Setsuna, you stop the time, but I choose where you will be" culminates the sith sage.

The Council with the alert of Ami and the question of Chibiusa, orders that Mamoru and Ami, the custodien in the building of the Council, is when Usagi arrives and as before in the museum the girl runs to where Usagi and it hugs it weeping although He looks at her with hope, soon the girl is in charge of putting the hands of Mamoru with Usagi, with her in the middle, this is interpreted for Ami as a bad omen, apropos of the legend of Anakin, Haruka then orders that the three jedi Escort to a better place, since to protect it in the Council, would be to give a target to the possible enemy, "they want to kill me and to kill my parents" counts Chibiusa to its jedis protectors while they travel towards the safest zone of the planet; "But I need to talk to Setsuna!" Adds the girl; "And why do not you tell us?" Asks Usagi very shocked, "only she knows what to do." Ami is fearful, Usagi notes and asks, Ami only responds by asking: "Do you promise Usagi that you will never leave us?", Usagi very impacted responds "I would give my life for the Jedi", strong shots attack the escort, five jets Of combat they surround and stop the advance, of one of the transports the sith Karmesite and Jerderite shoot to make fall the larger ship, this intercepting ambush is successful, but it is the own Usagi that jumps of this, escapes, just as Mamoru escapes On the other hand with Chibiusa, but Ami falls badly injured; A strong body of sith mercenaries acts fast to find the girl; On a roof Karmesite fights against Usagi a duel of swords; "Give me the girl!" He shouts, but Usagi is sure to respond to the onslaughts, Mamoru is surrounded by five Siths and must fight, the girl escapes to help Ami, but she is so hurt that she can not defend her, it is here when Jerderite arrives And attacks Ami, who resists; Mamoru has some problems with the Sith and Usagi easily complicates Karmesite.

On his journey to Coruscant from Ilum, the light-speed journey of Rei and Setsuna is interrupted by a technical and magnetic flaw, and the journey stops at the Cerea system, where a large, powerful black hole destroys Republican army controls in the Zone hundreds of Sith fighters of unknown dimension attack the weakened fleet in the area, Rei rushes in to help, when Setsuna stops the time and says to Rei: "I must return to Coruscant and fast, stop time neutralize the damage Magnetic and travel in a hunt, Rei "," to your order "she says; "I trust you". Rei escapes in another combat ship next to its platoon, abandon and counterattack, but when Setsuna leaves the battle returns in real time, the able King and its squad fight back skillfully, but the colossal amount of the soldiers Black moon already has invaded the Planet, with tenacity, Rei's squadron manages to destroy a ship of the invaders, but it does not have enough ammunition, the Sith follows it in its own hunt, Rei flees of her between the battle, owns a much better ship, Rei is forced To land on the planet in the pursuit, watching as the invasion continues to attack the second fleet in the atmosphere, the peaceful villages of the planet are in danger and Rei feels hatred, although invokes patience remembering Anakin: "if you could master, I Too, "he says.

In Coruscant, Usagi quickly counterattacks Karmesite and cuts her arm off, when she is on the ground, Usagi demands to speak, but the Sith refuses and decides to commit suicide, with a blow to the abdomen, to the surprise of the jedi who Take your eyes off the scene.

Mamoru, goes to Ami persecuted by two last Sith to whom easily destroys, when he sees how Jaderite vaunts his victory with Chibiusa in his power, Ami very bad wound is rescued Mamoru and suddenly Emerald emerges attacking its own companion killing it by the back, Takes off the girl Chibiusa and runs away, the girl shouts: "Usagi!" And in the same strategy, the new sith quickly leaves the place in a ship that mocks all Coruscant system and blocks all counterattack, at light speed flee towards Black Moon, Jaderite lies in agony, Ami is going to embrace her, the sith weeps in her arms; Ami, "black moon" responds, "only Setsuna knows like... damn irony" he says and dies. "Setsuna," he says to Ami, "where did that sith go?

In the Cerea system, finally Rei is knocked down by Kalaberite, and she forces herself to flee to the most impenetrable area of the planet near the invasion, the black moon army takes control of the capital, the priority of its general is only to destroy To the jedi, exclaiming: "three planets for three jedi, this war will only end if the four jedi of Usagi are dead."

At the Congress of Coruscant, the Chancellor is about to enact the independence of Honghr, Dantooine and Sullust, when Sestuna herself arrives suddenly behind the great doors to ask to speak.

"I refuse to approve such a request, these systems are dominated by the Sith," he concludes before the impacted senators; The jedi themselves are impacted, Mamoru, usagi, Ami, Haruka Michiru; "We have evidence that the Cerea system is in danger too" and shows an image of the invasion, General Makoto present also shows another video of the same anomaly in the Deralia system, "whatever it is they have already entered the Republic and this is A war, we will send missions, "the Congress withdraws and declares itself dissolved momentarily and explains to the jedi about the enemy.

"This is the work of the wise sith master, is not a person, is an entity invoked by the dark side every now and then, only seeks to alter the time space to create an eternity of siths, knights, jedi, under my order, defend this city".

"But what about Chibiusa?" Exclaims Mamoru and worried Usagi, "just both, follow me" says the teacher and asks Haruka, "What about the Sith that escaped?", "We are tracking her, she is so proud of To have Chibiusa for a reward of respect that does not realize that we follow "," very soon we will know where it will ", well says and adds:" Usagi and Minako will go wherever they arrive ", Mamoru adds:" and what about me? She asked me to save her... ", of that we will talk later and believe me that it is more certain that Usagi and you remain separated to divide the enemy at least for now" and finally orders: "Makoto, you will go to the Honoght system with the Wookies "" to your order "responds.

In Cerea, Rei is rescued by the local rebellion that hastily arms and helps, she assembles to less than ten thousand militias and commands of the Republic, "Who is in command here?" Asks and a rough but mercenary surrenders Rei? "Rei exclaims, it's Yuichiro, the guy I tried to woo her in Naboo." Rei! Wow! Remember me? I'm your admirer, "he said." And the guy adds, "After all, We were supporters of the V "and this is her home planet," she says: "well you will gain my confidence if we attack with a good plan." That same evening the people raised against Kalaberite, who was waiting for help from Rubeus and communicated with him, but this one responded: "my beloved Kalaberite, you know that the reason for this war is Chibiusa and I have to watch his return, but do not Worry that planet is yours "and short, she on the planet only has a legion of 30 thousand professional soldiers; The heavy artillery and many speeders of the Republic start the counterattack that dawn, Yuichiro and Rei lead the advanced with their speeders, the guy says "we can not attack in the air because they bring a system to block that type of ships," she responds : "Still I am surprised that they have not mobilized to invade more", the counterattack is fierce and fast, although the invaders have better weapons, the locals and the Republic know shortcuts and traps to ambush in the urban battle; Rei abandons the speeder and attacks frontally with saber in hand defeats the soldiers, many explosions detonated between the invaders and the tanks they make way, Kalaberite enters in anger and goes in search of Rei, both fight with equal aggressiveness, both dominate fire, Yuichiro is escorted by his most loyal guard and with gunners manage to enter the palace and destroy the control towers enabled, Rei manages to stun the frustrated Kalaberite and asks, "What is the plan ?, Is there no plan?", She Yuichiro discovers that the jets are fleeing to another system, "Where are they going?" Rei asks: "It may be Coruscant, it may be Corellia, I do not know! I've been betrayed! "Culminates and Rei tells Yuichiro:" this stinks, you do not have my confidence yet".

In Sullust, the expelled senators of Coruscant and seekers of the independence meet in the secret sith base and explain to Demiand and Sapphire, "they do not respect our independence" Demiand reasons fast and concludes: "then a war is coming, no They will be escorted to the Catonemoidia system, but if they are free to return to their planets and resist the attack, do so, "no one of the senators deigned to do so," damn cowards!" Demiand thought; "But be assured Lord that both the Federation of Nemoidians and the banks of Ralltiir and Muunlist will be with you"

The fleet anchored in Sullust receives the arrival of the army coming from Cerea, of the fleet of fighters, which now has very numerous, near 500 fighters and 10 destroyers "Coruscant or Corellia" exclaims Demiand.

Emerald travels with his reign Chibiusa and arrives at the Dantooine system, an old Sith base, where the fleet meets the factory of a particular army in development, it is here where Rubeus receives Chibiusa but this one exclaims to him: "you are an idiot, ¿ Why did you bring the girl here? "," Our Master Demiand has not communicated with us, where else did you want me to bring her ?! "," we do not know whether the great sage will attack Coruscant or not, but Rubeus realizes that the Republic put a tracker on a ship and fears the worst orders its troops to prepare, Emerald leaves the planet in another ship with Chibiusa, already in an unconscious state: "idiot, I?" Emerald thinks, "for that radar transmitter I put it myself, you idiot Rubeus, the glory will be mine alone."

"We find them," exclaims Minako, understanding she and Usagi that the Emerald flight is in the Dantooine system, a fleet of 6 destroyers and 200 fighters initiates the attack, their ambush does not find the most lethal defense, but if many strong destroyers with powerful Both of these jedi are forced to divide their strategy, although Usagi is not a very skilled pilot: "Damn!, the shield of this planet is very strong!" Exclaims Minako, "How will we know where this Chibiusa is?" The council is informed of the location of Chibiusa, so Setsuna orders Haruka, Michiru and Mamoru to go to Kamino to administer the fortress of the outer rim. On the way to Honoghr, Makoto Kino instructs his Legion of the Republic and the Wookies: "In that system there is a millenary Sith Legion, it is a planet of great and strong beings that live of the mining there is no one that can equal them in potency and value Except wookies ", which respond with shouts of harangue, Makoto more confidently orders the mission to escort a quick landing.

In Dantooine the Republic attack is weakened in its division, the Usagi escort closes its formation to protect it from the guided missiles, many fighters fall, the invasion seems unsafe, the most experienced Minako, plans to attack the source from where those Missiles, many more pilots access this maneuver and torpedo the shuttles of these missiles, "Usagi, you just worry about getting to land," he orders, but it is entering the atmosphere where it appears the counterattack trap of the Sith Jets, Usagi is very skillful dodging the frontal counterattack, very fast, only his escort follows his pace; Rubeus is informed of the success of his surprise strategy: "this is the best fortification technique" he says smiling to his officers, Minako gains advantage against the torpedo boats and orders to attack the largest destroyer mother ship, with all above that, the others destroyers hesitate to torpedo Republicans; "Just as I expected!" Exclaims Minako, and they have no greater problems in destroying the destroyer. "Usagi, you're in a trap! We must support it, exclaims Minako and rush the reinforcement to the atmosphere, the ships of Usagi approach to earth.

In Honoghr the ships of Makoto initiate the invasion, first the bigger ships the heavily armed destroyers make their way against the local defense of the Sith, given on alert the field becomes a giant battle between destroyers, Makoto possesses the most destructive Fast and accurate of the Republic, is an advantage; The sith Petzite learns of the attack and reports directly to Demiand saying "confirmed, the fleets of the five jedi are distributed away from Coruscant" and "perfect" Demiand responds "the capital has been defenseless," then Emerald greets Demiand bringing The Chibiusa girl before him, at the Sullust station; "Excellent job, Emerald ..." she flattered thanks to Demiand flirting, she also informs him: "not only the 4 Jedi are busy away from Coruscan, Ami is very badly injured to defend Setsuna and only has his monotonous Council," " Will you attack them already? "He asks," I will consult him with the great sage, "Demiand replies.

"Why do not you send me to save Chibiusa?" Exclaims Mamoru to Setsuna, this serious and centered with hands together decides to tell her the truth: "that girl has the strength, she has not realized yet", but it is very valuable for The enemy "," how? "He continues:" I can not send you with Usagi to save her because the enemy wants to join you two with her to eliminate them, this war is only for you "," and because Against us both? ", Mamoru says:" that girl is the future of the Jedi, it would be a trap to save her, I do not know why she came to this time "," of the future you say? "," Yes, this is a plan of a sith Which I knew and believed dead, the great sage seeks eternal life, can travel in time and that girl ran away from your plans, you can save her if you want... but you must return to your world, "culminates Setsuna, but if you meet with Usagi, He will not hesitate to remove them.

Minako and Susagi attack the anti-aircraft forces of Dantooine without problems, with the mother ship of Rubeus destroyed, has lost communication with Demiand, did not count that Minako and Usagi are the most skilled jedi pilots, inform that Usagi is between them, Not so no, it is assumed that Usagi should be in Coruscant, according to the plan! "He says, the jedi and the pilots attack, destroy the defense and the factory soldiers, soon initiates the defense, transport soldiers fly landing thousands Towards the conquest, Rubeus is forced to the frontal battle; Minako and Usagi disembark to a troop transport and fly to the base of Rubeus, on the battlefront in the strong city receive the counterattack and prefer to continue on foot so as not to be detected by radars, both running sword in hand at high speed Towards the walls, the local artillery does not resist the attacks of the Republic and some of its jets still bombing.

In Honoghr, the destroyers of Minako manage to open to the planet and that is when they send their jets and landings, the planet is alert, its great warriors and soldiers prepare; The general bets on the escorted landing on the sith base to find Petzite immediately, and leaves part of their fighters in space to top off the enemy destroyers, the wookies land and along with them, many of them, Makoto opens up Makoto must use his sword and great maneuvers to fight hand in hand with the warriors, a bloody guttural war song floods the battlefield, Minako does not have many problems but Shouts and energetic fight against such high opponents.

Demiand, Emerald and Sapphire arrive in their great expedition to the system Black Moon, a great space base satellite surrounded by many destroyers and reinforcements, it is there where the same with Chibiusa in arms walks imposing towards the palace of the great wise master, this calls to Emerald And congratulates her: "It's a great job for Emerald to bring us the girl, no doubt deserves all the compliments of Prince Demiand, you should stay with her prince" adds to the proud look Emerald, "your soul will be rewarded" says the wise man To Emerald she gratefully kneels, but the old man adds: "you will be rewarded with your sacrifice" and attaching his murderous sword to Emerald, she agony begs Demiand, but this one ignores her, "Chibiusa will take your blood, your strength", the spirit Of the Sith is used to possess and transform Chibiusa, the little girl screams being possessed, changes its form and becomes a Sith woman, greeting the great sage, "The power of the sith is awesome!" Exclaims Sapphire, "she Will reign at this time and you, Demiand and Sapphire in the future, it's time for the attack. "

Minako and Usagi arrive at the base of Rubeus, while the fight becomes fierce and favorable to the Republic, while the factory begins to be destroyed, Rubeus attacks both, but these are very fast, "where is Chibiusa?" Usagi asks, Minako hopes to adjust to the surprising rhythm of Usagi, Rubeus fleeing the palace throwing obstacles but both stop, Minako throws plasma to him but he knows to repel them unlike others Sagga and Usagi, who are blinded by the power of both bouncing, are unable to help, and Rubeus then blocks Minako by pushing her strength to stun her, but she dodges death even though she falls wounded. Rubeus tired of his previous strategy does not resist the rhythm and receives many cuts and loses a forearm, "where is Chibiusa!" Exclaims Usagi pointing at the Sith, he replies: "In Black moon, could attack any fortress on the outer edge or Coruscant, but I do not know!, I swear! ", Usagi forgives his life. Immediately the Council finds out by Usagi, that the girl is not in Dantooine, Setsuna calm the concern of Haruka and Michiru and meditating feels that there is a disturbance of the force.

Makoto and the Wookiee make their way fiercely, the Jedi is attacked and beaten by a backlash from warriors, but the Wookies cover it well; The Jedi escapes to find Petzite who wants to escape, the Sith embarks on a transport exclaiming: "It's late, let's end with this farce!" He tells his escorts and pilot when a strong source of force precludes the movement of the ship , It is Makoto who stops the complete transport with its force before it takes off and makes it implode, Petzite escapes of the explosion and it retaliates enraged to the Jedi, both collide its electric power and they strike its power but Makoto it gratuitates much martial strokes that Petzite and His style of the dooku count did not foresee and falls cowed, there the Jedi only kills, the Wookies shout the victory and the few local warriors only surrender, although the fleet of destroyers of Honoghr flee.

"I already have it!" Exclaims Setsuna after his meditation and orders Mamoru and Haruka to go to the Corellia system, the great fleet of Black Moon appears in a black hole in Corellia with the same result, hundreds of fighters, dozens of destroyers and The local defense surpassed, a fast tqueorpren that blind communication although, Michiru reached to perceive signal in Kamino and attending the order of Setsuna goes to Corellia with its own reinforcements of army of clones.

In Mantoko, Minako recovers something serious from her wounds, before the worried Usagi, suddenly arrives agitated Rei before both: "Rei, how did you know?" Exclaims Minako "I came as fast as Usagi told me" he replied, the officers report everything The army in the Republic that Corellia will be attacked by a high concentration of siths; Usagi presumes seeing the images copied from Kamino that in that space station called Black Moon this Chibiusa, "there it is, but I feel its presence very disturbed", "you go!" Exclaims Minako, "you two should go and collaborate, I will be all right".

The mission of Mamoru and Haruka arrives at Corellia, a great body of army of the Republic against the invaders of Black Moon; The great sage is surprised at this angry attack, Demiand claims, "How could they have found us so fast?", The sage responds: "that is the power of Setsuna, she is able to stop time and how Such as traveling at will wherever it is and sensing the dark side of the force, and that is why we will not attack Coruscant, it would be suicide for you, "Demiand looks fearful; Mamoru himself frontally counterattacks with his best pilots to that invasion of black moon, while Haruka decides to take the counterattack with the destroyers that shoot against the satellite black moon, the fortress answers, hundreds of fighters leave of this to the counterattack to the pilots of Mamoru , The Corellia fortress sends its own pilots the brothers Demiand and Sapphire discuss the action "this attack is too dangerous for us, all we had to do is return with Chibiusa to our time, why we have to stay to create two wars At different times? "Says Ziro, Demiand replies:" We can not make people of this time forget about our meddling; if we have come here it is to start our Empire from before, with this present possible, the complex war of our Time will disappear "; "And why do we let the great sage kill our comrades and manipulate Chibiusa?", "Are you questioning my power?" The Lord Sith asks Sapphiro to hang him "Enough is enough!" Exclaims Demiand, Look Demiand be honest with your brother, you came to this time to seek the inheritance that the war of the future will not let you have, that Chibiusa is my inheritance, in this, is it clear? "If my teacher responds, Sapphire leaves confused.

Mamoru fighters counterattack the space station with some success, but this one answers effectively, it seems that the base will be taken, but again a space portal opens after this and explodes the approaching Republican fighters, the controls Of the destroyers do not respond, the Republican fleet has diminished, Demiand himself communicates with the commanders: "Mamoru Chiba, you better surrender, this station has the potential to annihilate all the fleet here present, if you do not want to see die To yours, surrender, "Mamoru must obey the order and surrender to the station; Michiru's fleet arrives but can not counterattack, so he meets traveling to the Haruka destroyer to plan another strategy. "Surely they can not be against us?" Asks Demiand and great wise, "they will be able to communicate with each other, but they are annulled in shooting whatever it is." Mamoru arrives prisoner and handcuffed in the combat station and is received by a Sith that greets him approaching, "call me black lady", it says to him approaching and trying to kiss it to the surprise of all, takes him prisoner to interrogate to him, but this one refuses to Talk about the secrets of the Jedi, with a sadistic harassment, black lady tempts Mamoru to fall into her charms, astonished Demiand realizes that she possesses the charms Emerald had, the great sage responds: "do not miss!" Then I want you to know that this girl is Chibiua, I do not need the secrets of the Jedi, but if you have a child with her, that son will have the ability of Setsuna and We can stop the Jedi, for the moment my fleet will invade your Republic and put Corellia as capital, "" Why do you tell me all this? "Asks Mamoru," why from here or you will conceive with black lady or you will die dead, no There is an army form that can avoid this "culminates laughing, the troops of the Sith invade Corellia without mishap, without resistance. Haruka and Michiru immerse themselves in the planet to sneak into the invading army and sneak into the space station; Are aided by a former soldier mercenary and some political leaders, "the only way to enter is to change their identity, use these masks, are temporary biochemical copies of siths from that station, enter as officers, do not forget, and also got the Code of the siths for communication, do not lose it".

That night Black Lady only wants to intimate with Mamoru, kisses it runs in his prisoner state, this somehow refuses but she reveals, "Wow! Even though you are very active! ", Usagi and Rei's fleet is added to the place, but immediately receives the order from Haruka and Michiru:" Mamoru has been kidnapped, we must release him, but for this we must mingle among them, no form of Combat can against that station, "the soldiers control the system, black lady kisses Mamoru, but soon rejects that action with desperation, the great sage does not understand what happens but he intuits:" perhaps the strength of Chibiusa is stronger than that of Emerald ... If that should be "," this means that they must expedite the conquest of outer edge systems, "exclaims Demiand who is ready to give the order.

The jedi Usagi, Rei, Haruka and Michiru manage to sneak into the black moon army to enter from the planet to the base, in an ammunition carrier they obtain many weapons together with a hundred corelian volunteers, "well, weapons do work from His ships, "exclaims Haruka, scatter at the station to try to unlock the magnetic pulse, that dawn Sapphire is glued to Mamoru's cell anonymously and releases it:" Why do you do this? "," I know how to unlock the magnetic field, I know what the Lord sith plan is, it will kill us all, you have to help me save my brother. "

Mamoru agrees, the jedi infiltrated get divided, Haruka and Michiru look for the magnetic reactor, while Usagi and Rei look for Mamoru, but when finding that it was with Sapphire they attack it directly, Demiand also appears and exclaims to them: "very dim Is his forced power of force, this "attracts Usagi, but this resists," you come with me! "He says, but Mamoru avoids him with his power of lightning," the great sage is using you and rejected you, Demiand "That's the only truth!" Exclaims Sapphire, Demiandahora hesitates, then the great sage lord Sith appears and murders Sapphire, "no!" Exclaims Demiand and falls into hatred and attacks his master, but Black lady is to protect it, "Now everything is very clear!" Demiand says full of rancor: "you planned to destroy the Coruscant of the future, but nobody in that age gave you your support, in a new empire and you turn to me, you promise me The absolute political power and you kill my brother! ", The wise man laughs, Demiand adds:" it is impossible for him to obtain an heiress at this time because you want everything! "Shouts throwing lightning at the wise but black lady takes care of him, Mamoru Can not counterattack, has weakened, King and Usagi attack to maximum power of their strength, "I feel the fear in you" exclaims the sith and laughs; Rei is easily rejected, "you pity me" says the wise, black lady increases his power and in very rapid intervention, rejecting all the techniques of Demiand, a devastated Demiand, manages to kill him from a deep cut in the stomach; While the great sage laughs at that scene, Usagi observes Demiand, "you are my only hope Usagi, in this world, because in the other you were already dead, save Chibiusa!" Is his last distressed but brave cry, then black Lady is the one who fights against Usagi, the relentless Sith attacks full of power, but Usagi is very quick to stop all those blows; Mamoru stands and counterattacks to help Usagi, it is here when the mind of the Sith is shocked and confused, a strange confusion, does not agree to attack by seeing them together, a strong pain in his head makes it fall from Knees, he feels that his hatred goes before a feeling of compassion that he wants to avoid. The magnetic source of the station is destroyed by Michiru and Haruka, this lights an alarm in the central that worries the great sage, Council jedi receive a shooting of hundreds of soldiers and they reject the shots with their sabers and try to flee towards A nearby hangar, then the republican fleet obtains the signal to counterattack the fort, the skillful Haruka and Michiru take their masks and fight against everything in their path trying to escape, both are very strong for that army, the great sage strikes back using his strength Electric giant against Mamoru and usagi, both resist back to back, synchronizing an almost parallel but insufficient electric force, all this torment of the external battle and the force awakens to the unconscious Rei who seemed agonica but it is impacted before such scene.

In Coruscant Setsuna receives the visit of the recovered Ami Mizuno who urgently has had a vision an omen and he has said it to its teacher, it consoles it, he listens it and it responds to him: "before that fact the Council worries that does not happen ", This reassures Ami for a moment, but he is worried about Usagi's reaction.

Haruka and Michiru leave the space station under the noise of hundreds of bombers and fighters of the Republic that begin to destroy the place, Usagi and Mamoru barely resist elbow to elbow the force of the enraged great sage, From Coruscant Setsuna calm to Ami saying to him: Mamoru is also a special jedi, he is actually the second strongest after me, well before Usagi arrived, but there is only one force that can stop him ", black lady screams in pain, her dark side begins to be pushed away by the Strength of Chibiusa and before his eyes everything is clear seeing Usagi and Mamoru resisting, he wields his lightsaber and goes towards both, Rei crosses but is rejected only with the aura of the force of black lady, actually black lady goes where the "Usagi and Mamoru are saved and fall tired but shocked and aware:" Chibiusa is back! "Exclaims Usagi, the desperate soldiers in the combat station leave from all the hangars, Haruka And Michiru return to their destroyers and by the communicator order Usagi and Mamoru hurry to flee from there, the corpses of Demiand, Sapphire and Emerald disappear, the image of black lady is stripped of the dark side like a dense black wake and then appears the Little Chibiusa, Usagi and Mamoru come up to her to hug her, but this one says: "thank you very much, dad, mama!" Before the impact of both and Rei who is the only witness, "everything will be as before in me Future, do not worry, "Chibiusa tells them both hugging them and touching their faces, their brilliance disappears in lights of lights, that's when the three Jedi leave the station quickly; Usagi notes that Rei knows the truth, but she disguises her concern with relief for victory, the entire fleet leaves the station absorbed by the hole time space it came from before making full blast, all black moon troops disappear from the planets Occupied: Corellia, Cerea, Sulust; Honoghr, Dantooine. Impelled both Usagi and Mamoru, the Jedi only agrees to embrace Mamoru, Rei looks worried to both, the fleet returns to Coruscant.

Days later in Polis Massa, Setsuna reunites to the Council and to the 5 jedis for a new appointment, Usagi to the center among all will be named lady jedi, Minako is the proudest one watching Makoto, but Ami and Rei, although excited, do not hide their concern, but they do not hide their concern, Usagi is a Jedi lady in the reverence of all, but Setsuna names them a legend: "In this same place 3 centuries ago the wife of a fallen Jedi to the dark side, Anakin Skywalker, obtained two children, that wife died, for the Jedi to have Family is forbidden because it brings confusion, jealousy, selfishness and attachments that strength can not control, "Mamoru, you will train Usagi from now on" and culminates: "I trust you both will take your most challenging way to avoid that chaotic experience of the dark side To our destiny ".


End file.
